ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The mystery-Wikia/Lindy's new job.part II
Previously on I didn't Do It: Lindy applys for a job at a dog shelter and gets it. She meets Warren, her boss. Delia and Garrett have to work together on a obstacle course to pass gym. (Lindy walks out of the dog shelter) Lindy: I've got the job. DJ: Lindy! That is amazing! Lindy: Yeah, thanks DJ for believing in me. DJ: I always believe in you. Lindy: Come let's celebrate with the gang. DJ: Yeah, that's a great idea? (DJ and Lindy walk off) (At the Watson basement) Logan: So, Friday is the dance. Jasmine: Yes, I know and what is so important that you want to ask? Logan: It's a costume party. Jasmine: Yes, I know. Logan: What should a go as? Jasmine: That what you wanna ask? Logan: Yes, what else? Jasmine: Oh, I don't: like Jasmine do you wanna go to the dance with me? Logan: Oh that? But I thought that we already were going together? Jasmine: But you didn't ask me? Logan: Yes, but we're a couple so I thought that automaticly were going together. Jasmine: Oh that is so romantic. Logan: It's? It's romantic of me. Jasmine: I'm going as Cleopatra. Logan: A old ugly mummy? Jasmine: No, before she became a old ugly mummy? Logan: Then I'm going as a gladiator. Jasmine: Because Cleopatra was engagded to one? Logan: Yes, I know that. And not that I can show my muscles. (Lindy and DJ walk in.) Lindy: I've got great news/ Logan (girl voice) :You know what to wear to the dance. Lindy: No, I've got a job. Logan: What's great about that? Lindy: Did I ask for your opinion? Jasmine: What is the job you get? Lindy: I've got a job at a dog shelter. DJ: I'm super proud at you Lindy? Jasmine: So, what is your boss like? Lindy: He's nice and he is not ugly. Jasmine: So, it's a he? Lindy: Yes, my boss it a boy and he is older then me. DJ: Yeah, and she is my girlfriend. Jasmine: What's his name? Lindy: Warren Handsome. Jasmine: Handsome? Lindy: I mean Handsone. DJ: Let's go to Rumble Juice to celebrate. Logan: Let's go. (At Rumble Juice) Garrett: Delia we're sitting here for hours and we've nothing. Delia: Because every plan I've you don't like. Garrett: Because your plan involves: Blood, mud and organ we've to offer. Delia: Then you think off a plan Captian Pee Pee Pants. Garrett: I'm trying, but is so hard. Delia: So, this is what Logan means with thinking is so hard. Garrett: Delia focus. Delia: It's wierd I always say it against Logan and now I'm hearing it. Garrett: Delia Delia: Wait, if got it Garrett: What is it? Delia: Just wait and see Pee Pee Pants, wait and see Delia got a plan, But what is it. and what will Lindy's job be like with Warren Handsone. Read it tomorrow on my next blog. (Tomorrow my blog is later have to celebrate my brothers birthday) please let you comments behind? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts